A Pilot's Romance
by Rini-san
Summary: This is mainly a love story. It's not quite finished, but it will be soon!


  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of these cute characters such as Heero, Trowa, and so on. Any who, I do own Sami. Please don't yell at me because I have Relena bashing and Heero falls in love with her maid(Victoria). This is so-o-o exciting for me!! 

  
  
  
  


****************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


Another birthday for Relena, and everyone is invited. Relena the cute, smart, pacifist and her stupid ideals. I spit on them with great pleasure. But I have to go because I'm going to be serving food because I'm her maid since the war ended and Pagan retired. This is the first time I will meet her boyfriend and all his friends. Her brother and Angela, Trieze's sister, who took on his duties since he died. 

"Victoria, what's taking you so long up there? I only sent you to get my clothes for tonight." calls the annoying voice of Her Majesty. Did I already tell you how much I hate her? "Victoria!" 

"Yes Miss Relena, I'm coming." 

I began to walk down the large stairwell. Then I stopped dead in my tracks to find a young man looking at the floral arrangements at the desk in the hall between my room and Miss Relena's room. He was mixing them up and I spent nearly a day making them perfect. 

I dropped the clothes' basket and pushed out of the way. 

"They're fake," he said cooly. 

"No kidding they're fake, you... I mean, please stop toying with this arrangement, sir," I could've ripped his head off. But maybe the fact that he was so attractive stopped me. Or maybe because Miss Relena was approaching. 

"Heero, it's nice to see you again," Relena said to him. 

He was still looking at the arrangement. Or was he looking at me? I couldn't tell. He grunted at Relena in a greeting. 

"Look, the reason why the flowers are fake," I said, "is because they last longer than real flowers." 

"But they don't have the same beauty as real flowers," he replied. 

"No, they don't," I said, looking down at the floor. He was so close to me I could smell his new jacket. 

Relena cleared her throat loudly and Heero stepped back from me. Then a sudden ring at the door made me nearly jump out of my skin. 

"I'll answer it," I whispered and rushed down the stairs. 

I remember when I was little my father used to run down the stairs when he was late to work. I tried and I fell down the stairs and broke my arm. After that I wasn't afraid to run down the stairs. I opened the door and Trowa was standing there with Wufei and Quatra. Wufei looked impatient, Trowa looked as if he were shy of everything, and Quatra had that same stupid grin on his face that I just wanted to slap off every time I saw him. 

Heero was behind me before I knew, greeting his friends with that strange harsh look...As if they all had some sort of secret in between each other. A bad secret. My hands were in front of my chest and Heero had his arm around my shoulders. I squirmed out of his grip and rushed to the kitchen. I could never steal Miss Relena's lover, that's not me. I heard the kitchen door slap open then shut. I turned around expecting Miss Relena, but I had a feeling who it really was. 

"Heero," I said, stepping foreword, "leave the kitchen, please."

"Why?" 

"Because Miss Relena's probably wondering where you are right now." 

He snapped back his head and turned around on his heal. Heero walked out of the kitchen to be greeted his friends. I walked forewords and locked the door. I sat at the table and rested my head on my hand. I jumped when there was a loud and persistent knocking on the door. 

"Victoria, what are you doing in there?" called a muffled voice. 

"I'm...uh...sweeping the floor in here," I cried back. 

Stupid Miss Relena. It's none of your business what I do in here. This is my own sanctuary from the world and problems and especially you. The knocking came again, but more annoying. 

"Victoria, unlock this door!" 

"Alright, alright," I whispered under my breath. 

I unlocked the door and Miss Relena stood in the door jam and looked annoyed. 

"I want you to leave to your room during the party, if that is alright with you?" she said. 

"That's alright with me, thank you," I replied, brushing her out of the way. 

I walked upstairs and Miss Relena stared hard into my back, I could feel it. She hated me, and I felt the same about her. Good thing, too. I didn't want her to get friendly with me. 

Angela was flirting with all the guys, especially her secret admirer, Wufei. She had brought a friend with her, which was standing by her side silently. She flipped her golden hair in Angela's face and Angela looked back at her. Then smiled her wide grin and started to speak even more loudly. 

"Everyone, I want you to meet my friend, Sami Harol. She's from the same colony as you, Mr. Winner." 

Quatra smiled and started to slightly blush. Then people started to laugh and talk just as before. Sami and Quatra were talking with each other about their colony. Duo, who had finally arrived, was teasing them about already making wedding arrangements. How could a person have so much fun at Miss Relena's birthday celebrations? I wouldn't know. I've never attended one. 

I put on a regular outfit: a skirt, tights, and a sweater. I combed out my long auburn-blonde hair and put it back into a pony holder. I put on a pair of leather mahogany boots and gathered up my jacket. I decided to go out to buy Miss Relena a gift, after all, it was the least I could do. 

Opening my door as silently as I could, I stepped down stairs and was preparing to walk out the door when Heero stopped me. He smelled strongly of cigarette smoke but he said that it was because of Duo. 

"Heero, I have to leave," I said opening the door. 

He slammed it shut just as I had opened it. I looked up at him and he took my chin in his hand. I shook away and pushed him away. 

"I have to leave, Heero," I told him again. 

"Fine," he said, opening the door to let me out. 

I pulled on my coat once I was outside and he stood in the doorway, staring to get snow in his hair. He finally closed the door and I got into my small car and drove off. I drove to the mall and walked inside. I immediately took off my coat because of the heating. 

People stopped me in the stores I was in and asked me if I needed help. I didn't need help. I knew exactly what I was looking for. I strolled along the aisles looking for the small gift. I thought it would be worth something. Then I found it. It had small, black eyes. It's outer fur was soft and light brown while it got harsh and black down to the root. I picked it up and stroked the fur. 

"Do you want to buy that?" asked a woman standing beside me. 

"What kind of dog is it?" 

"Golden Retriever. It's one of the prettiest puppies in the litter." 

"Yes, I'll buy it. And I'll buy that one, too. The one that looks exactly like this one." 

"Alright," said the woman, taking them both. 

"I'm also going to buy a leash for them, is that alright?" 

"Yes, that's fine." 


End file.
